The Bad Hedgehog
by KatQ66
Summary: A conflict between Blaze and Amy over Sonic. OC children. M rated, for disturbing turn of events. This used to be a series of chapters, and I'm reposting as one complete story. Don't read if you're sane and want to stay that way.
1. Sonic's getting Married

Amy is happy, probably the happiest she's ever been, she lies next to Sonic on a beach, squeezing his hand, so he can't run away and leave her again he looks at her, lust in his eyes, Amy knows this isn't real, Sonic just got hit by Eggman's love ray, but she doesn't care, not now.

Sonic leans down close to her, so close she can feel his breath upon her cheek, how long she has dreamed of this day, the day when Sonic finally realises how much he cares for her.

Suddenly the world starts to fade.

"Sonic", Amy whispers "Don't leave me."

She wakes.

"Why is it that my dreams never become reality, how I would love for Sonic to hold my hand, as we walk along the beach. If only that stupid Blaze wouldn't get in the way, then Sonic would see that he loves me as much as I love him."

"Oh Amy, don't be silly, Sonic has never liked you. You're the only one who can't see that. Hello, you were flirting with him long before I was, and it's never gotten you anywhere."

Amy turned to see the face of the mysterious voice next to her in the sand . . . Blaze.

"What are you doing here Blaze?" Amy mumbles

Blaze smiles, "Amy, I know you don't like me that much, but I was hoping you could be my maid of honour at the wedding, not for me, but I know Sonic would love it."

A look of confusion appears on Amy's face, "What wedding"

The same look is now mirrored in Blaze's, "You mean Sonic hasn't told you, he proposed to me this morning, we're getting married."


	2. Just before the Wedding

Amy was sitting by her favourite tree, sulking again, _how could Sonic do this to me, I know he never admitted it, but I really did think that he loved me, and now this._

_This is all Blazes' fault, she always has to get in the way, and spoil everything, just when me and Sonic were getting on so well._

It's the day of the wedding, and Amy's been hiding out near the church since she found out were the ceremony was being held, there was no way she was going to lose Sonic now, not after everything.

"Oh hey Amy, I though you couldn't make it to the wedding? Well the option of being my bride's maid is still open to you if you want."

Amy turned towards the person who had found her. Blaze. She had worked so hard to find a spot where no one would be able to see her, and along comes Blaze.

"Well, what do you think, want to be my brides maid or not, you have to tell me soon, the wedding's this afternoon you know." Blaze smiled.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I'm not a big fan of weddings." Amy muttered. _Why am I lying to her, of course I want to go to the wedding, but not as her bride's maid, never as __**her **__bride's maid._

"Oh well, ok, Cream has been begging me to ask her, we've become really good friends you know."

"Blaaaaaze, Blaaaaaaaze, where are you?" Amy immediately recognised Sonics voice.

Blaze smiled again, "Over here Soni!" she called back. _Soni, she makes me sick, what a pathetic knick-name to call someone like Sonic._

"Oh there you are. Hi Amy, haven't seen you in a while. Blaze, you've got to go and get ready, are wedding's in a few hours." Sonic smiled as he said Blaze's name.

Blaze's face fell, "Soniiiiiic, it will only take me a few minutes to get ready, do I have to go now?" Blaze whined.

"If you're going to look the most beautiful in the hall, then it's going to take more than a few minutes." And with that Sonic took Blaze's hand and walked away with her.

_Oh Sonic, why can't you love me instead of her? I would spend a week to make myself look the best for you, I would follow you to the ends of the earth and back, just to see you smile as you said my name, oh Sonic, why are you marring __**her**__?_


	3. The Wedding

It's the day of Sonic and Blaze's wedding, and everyone is gathered in the church to celebrate.

The priest has almost finished his job, "Before I pronounce you man and wife, anyone with any objections please speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Sonic smiled at Blaze standing before him, she really did look beautiful in her long white dress. Everyone he wanted there was, and it was turning out to be the perfect wedding.

"Stooooooooooppppp!"

The crowd turned to see who was objecting. Amy.

"Sonic, you can't marry her." Amy screeched, she was starting to feel very stupid for doing this, but she couldn't let Blaze steal Sonic from her.

Sonic looked angry now, "Amy, what are you doing. This is my wedding."

"Sonic please, don't marry Blaze, I love you so much, you can't marry her." Amy's last word hit Sonic hard, he knew exactly what she meant. Amy would never let him marry anyone other than herself.

Sonic turned to Blaze, who was holding a fireball, Sonic saw instantly that she was a lot madder than he was. "Amy, what are you doing here, first you tell me you can't make it, then that you don't like weddings, and now you're crashing mine. I get that you don't like me for being with Sonic, but there's nothing you can do to stop us from getting married, in fact the worst you could do is what you've already achieved." Blaze's voice was cold as she spat out these words, but the fire in her hand was growing.

Amy now had a huge grin on her face, _my plan is working perfectly, Blaze will try to hurt me, Sonic will protect me, and then dump Blaze for me. If all carries on this way, this wedding might even become mine and Sonic's._

"Blaze, calm down." Amy turned towards Sonic as he spoke these words. He was holding her tightly, which must have been very uncomfortable from all the heat she was emitting. Suddenly the fire disappeared, "You're right Soni, I refuse to let anything ruin our day. Amy, would you like to sit, and watch the end of the ceremony?" Blaze was now smiling.

Amy didn't move, she couldn't of if she'd tried. _What just happened, one second she was furious, the next she was inviting me to their wedding again, as if nothing had happened. _Amy was shocked, she had never expected anything like that to happen.

"Amy, Blaze asked you a question." Sonic still looked mad, but he spoke in a calm way, and his anger melted as he turned back to his bride.

Amy couldn't help it any longer, she would have to try plan B. "Sonic I'm pregnant!"


	4. Amy's Pregnant

Sonic is sitting alone in an empty church.

_What am I supposed to do, this has gone from the best day of my life to the worst. Amy's words still echo through my brain _"Sonic I'm pregnant!"_, everything had happened so fast after that, Blaze had run away, Amy disappeared to, and now the audience had left to. Why, how, what, _Sonic didn't understand._ How can Amy be pregnant._

"Hey Sonic."

Sonic turned slowly. Amy. He turned quickly back ignoring the girl behind him.

"Sonic. I – I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have said that. Not in front of the crowd." Sonic could hear the anguish in Amy's voice, but he still ignored her. "Sonic." Amy reached out to touch him.

He pulled away, "Amy what were you thinking, what was I thinking, it never should have happened, it never will happen again, get rid of it . . . " Sonic's ranting scared Amy, he never spoke to her like that.

"That's right, it never should have happened." The two spun around as someone new stepped into the room. "How could you do this to me Sonic, I thought you loved me, and this whole time you've been playing with Amy, you disgust me."

Sonic was almost in tears, "Blaze, it isn't like that, it only happened once, while you were in the other dimension, Amy was lonely, I can't believe what happened and now this. Please Blaze, don't leave me, I love you so much, Amy means nothing to me."

"Sonic."

"Shut up Amy." Sonic was shouting now

"Sonic, how could you. I leave for five minutes, and this happens. How can I marry you now? I'd have to follow you everywhere, to make sure you were being faithful." Blaze was just as scary, but she wasn't shouting.

Sonic tried to pull himself together, "Blaze, please. Nothing will ever happen again. You're the only one I love, the only one I've ever loved. When I imagine the future, I see two little kids, one a cat, the other a hedgehog, and you're the one by my side. No one else. Please Blaze."

"No Sonic. The wedding's off." Blaze turned and ran again, but this time Sonic chased after her, with Amy behind him.

_The wedding's off, I've wanted that since I found out about it, but now . . . How could I be so cruel. Poor Sonic, what was I thinking, tell him I'm pregnant, and suddenly he falls in love with me?_

Sonic had caught up with Blaze, and was speaking as he ran by her side. "Blaze. Please. I love you."

Suddenly Blaze stopped, and Sonic ran back to where she had stopped. "Sonic. How can you say that after what you did. Does the word "LOVE" mean nothing to you? You're making the word worthless by saying it so much. You don't love me. Or Amy. You only care about yourself." And with that Blaze ran off again. This time Sonic just sat down _Blaze, I __**do**__ love you._

Amy finally caught up, "Sonic. The baby is lucky to have you as a dad. I know we'll make a great family." Amy smiled.


	5. Blaze is Sick

_Oh Blaze, it was all a lie, Amy isn't really pregnant, she can't be, I never cheated on you. I never could cheat on __**you**__._

_If only, Sonic how could you do this to me._

Blaze was in her bathroom. Since she had run away from Sonic a week ago at their wedding, she had spent a lot of time here, crying her eyes out, and being sick. At first she thought that what Sonic did made her feel sick, but she had now realised that it must be food poisoning.

"Sonnnnnnnnnniccccccccccccc!" Blaze's sudden call out, surprised even her. She didn't want to admit, even to herself, how must she missed him, but how could she forgive him for doing that to her?

Knock – Knock – Knock

Blaze jumped in alarm, she hadn't had any visitors since she had left Sonic at the altar, and had unplugged the phone, so no one could call her. Right now, she just needed to be alone. Blaze sat waiting for the knocking to seize, and eventually it did.

"Blaze, Blaaze."

Blaze frowned, she knew that voice. Amy.

"I'm in the bathroom" she called back

"Oh," Amy said, "can I come in?"

Blaze's frown deepened, she knew that she would have to talk to Amy to get rid of her. "If you must." She muttered eventually.

Amy stumbled into the small room. "Eww, it smells like vomit in here."

Blaze cringed red at this, "What do you want Amy?"

"Blaze, you can't do this. Sonic is worried sick, he's been looking everywhere for you –

"What, he spends all his time looking, and yet you find me first." Blaze retorted angrily, she really didn't want to talk about Sonic, with Amy . . . The reason for their break up.

"Blaze, please. He loves you so much. I thought that he would change his mind when he found out that I was pregnant, but in truth when he's not looking for you, he's screaming at me to kill it." Amy's face saddened. "I would never do that." She added in a quiet voice.

"Amy, he doesn't love me. He can't. Not after what he did with you."

"Blaze. I'm telling you to marry him. That's got to mean something, after all – Yuuuuck."

The last comment was in response to Blaze throwing up again. "Food poisoning." Blaze mumbled before Amy could say anything else. "Had it since the wedding."

"Really", Amy sounded surprised, "You know food poisoning usually only lasts a few days, the wedding was over a week ago. I've been vomiting a lot too, you know, because of the baby."

Blaze went from her usual purple colouring to white. "Y–You don't think – that I could be . . ."

Blaze and Amy looked at each other. Neither needed to say the next word to know they were thinking the same thing.

_Pregnant._


	6. Blaze is Pregnant

Blaze is crying.

"Oh come on Blaze, it's not that bad."

"Amy what am I supposed to do?" They both looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand. Their suspicions were confirmed.

Since realising that Blaze might be pregnant, both girls had been getting on really well together.

"Blaze. I know you won't like this b–but you–you've–got to tell Sonic." Amy's words quietened as she reaches the end of her sentence.

Blaze was furious, "You've got to be kidding me. After what he did, how can I talk to him, let alone tell him this?"

"Blaze. You know that it takes two to tango, and you've become friends with me." Blaze could hear how scared Amy was, as she said this.

Blaze was suddenly sorrowful, "Amy, you love Sonic just as much as I do, if it was you and him, I can understand that you would take any opportunity you get. That's why I've forgiven you for that, and the wedding, but Sonic was supposed to love me, not you, and how can you do that with someone while you're in love with someone else?"

Amy smiled. Every time Blaze saw this smiled, she wanted to smile back, but she didn't, Amy really did have the most beautiful smile.

"Blaze, he does love **you**. Although I do wish that he loved me instead, every time he looks at you, you can see how much he cares for you, yet when he looks at me, it's more like he's looking through me. Blaze the second after it happened he was sorry that I had. He was out of the room, before I could even smile at him."

Blaze was angry again, "Amy I don't need to hear the details of what happened."

"Sorry" Amy muttered sheepishly, "I just wanted you to understand that no matter how hard I try, Sonic just walks away. But you come along, and suddenly wedding bells are ringing. Blaze. I really am sorry for everything that happened between us in the past."

Blaze now had a huge grin on her face. The last time Amy had seen that smile was when she was at the altar with Sonic. "Amy, I understand. I was some random woman, who just came along and stole your man. You only tried to stop me. But I don't think I could ever forgive Sonic. Part of me wants to, to be back in his arms, happy, like nothing had ever happened, but the rest of me, says no, I can't."

Now it was May's turn to be angry, "Blaze, even if only your pinky still wanted Sonic, then that proves there's still hope. Don't sit here whining that he did something stupid, because you did too, you hid from the world, because you're too scared to face it, and admit the truth. You love Sonic. You still love him after all this. That's got to mean something."

"Amy." Blaze was angry again, which scared Amy. "You're right. Sonic is an idiot, but I have to at least tell him that I'm pregnant."

And with that, Amy was left in Blaze's small shabby house. _This isn't the best place for a princess to live, let alone bring up a child_ she thought.


	7. Amy and Baby

"Sonic", Amy whispered to herself, "How could you do this to me? After everything I did for you and **her**, how could you throw me aside, like a used tissue that nobody wants anymore? Not only to me, but to our baby as well."

Just over a year had passed since Blaze and Sonic's wedding. Since then the couple had become more and more distant with Amy, until Sonic finally told her to get lost. Amy would remember his words till the day she died.

"_Forget it Amy, can't you see that no one wants you around, you ruin everything. If it wasn't for you, me and Blaze would have married months before we did, I blame you for everything. Just get lost, and take that stupid foetus with you. I doubt it's even mine, you seem to get pretty well on, with any guy you see."_

"Forget him Amy, he's never given you anything but grief, I, on the other hand, offer you friendship, a stable job, and a home for you and your baby. Are you going to give me your answer soon, you were the one who came to me after all." Amy smiled at the new person who entered her room. She had made her mind up the day she boarded his ship, but she knew the second she did this Sonic was gone forever.

Amy was finally ready, "Yes, I want to stay here, and work for you. I'll help you defeat Sonic; after all he wouldn't care if I died, or if our baby did."

"Good. Welcome aboard Amy. I'm sure you and little Scarlet will be very happy here. How is she anyway?"

Amy looked down at the baby on her lap, and smiled. The little girl looked so like her, but still had Sonic right through.

"She's wonderful. The most beautiful baby Hedgehog in the whole world."

The mystery man smiled, "I'm glad. I'll see you two later."

Amy looked up at him, "Goodbye Eggman."


	8. All Grown up

"Wow! Isn't she gorgeous?" The young blue cat was staring at the most beautiful Hedgehog he had ever seen.

"Whatever you say." The cat turned to look at his younger sister; she was sitting next to him looking bored. "Come on Thorn, dad said we were supposed to train today, not spy on some weird Hedgehog."

"You're the only weird Hedgehog I see around here." Her brother retorted, "Come on then, better hurry before dad finds out what we were doing, you know how he is about us getting to close to Eggman."

The two fifteen years old siblings hurried off to find their father, while the pretty pink Hedgehog they had been watching, started to brush her hair. Scarlet was a very deep pink, but still nowhere near the red her name suggested. She sighed.

"Mother why do I have to go to this silly party? Can't I just stay with uncle Eggman while you go?" Scarlet whined turning to the woman who had sat unnoticed in the corner until now.

"Scarlet, you know you need to come. What point is there in throwing a Christmas party for you if you don't attend? Anyway Eggman is coming too, and he's invited some lovely young men for you to meet."

Scarlet stood up, her hair brush falling to the floor. "Very well, if I must go I will, but for now I will practise my hunting skills. What use am I to uncle Eggman, if I can barely kill a lion, let alone an army of droids?" and with that Scarlet sprinted out of the room.

Although Scarlet loved her mother, she often got fed up of her. Amy always wanted her to find her one true love, and never let him go. All Scarlet wanted, was to make Eggman proud.

"Scarlet. I've got the most beautiful dress for you. Will you wear it tonight?"

Scarlet smiled and turned towards her favourite person. "Of course uncle Eggman. It's beautiful."

"Well it has to be if it's going to be worn by you, after all you outshine anything less." Eggman looked down at Scarlet, handing her the outfit. She really was a very beautiful young lady and a brilliant fighter too. She was his prise possession, and he never let her forget that.

Miles away in the middle of a forest was a small house, with two cats and two hedgehogs inside.

"Thorn, how could you drag your sister into harm's way? I told you to practise fighting, not go and find a fight." Thorn's father was furious at him, and stupid little Sun was smiling away. She had ratted him out, the second they got home.

"But dad, I saw him." Thorn responded. "I finally saw Eggman."

"Sonic calm down. Thorn you shouldn't have disobeyed us like that, no matter who you saw, they could have seen you two, and then I would have no children, and that goes for you to Sun."

"I'm sorry mum" Thorn bent his head in shame. "I'm sorry dad; I promise I won't do it again."

Sonic saw his son's sad face, and couldn't help but laugh. He had seen that look so often on his own face growing up; he was always doing the wrong thing too. "Ok Thorn, I forgive you, now get ready, you and me are going to stalk out Eggman's ship. He's throwing a party tonight, and I've got a feeling he's up to something."

Sun's smile disappeared, "Can I come too dad?"

Now Sonic's smile faded, "Oh Sun, you know I want you to come, but you're not quite ready, I promise I'll take you out, the second you are."

Sun walked away. The story of her life. No matter what Thorn did, he was still better that her, and daddy's favourite. _It's not fair, just cos he's older, only two minutes anyway._


	9. Scarlet's Christmas Party

Scarlet was dying of boredom, and out of the five hours her party was supposed to last; only two had gone by. _This is going to be a long night. _She thought.

"Scarlet, would you do me the honour of the next dance?"

Scarlet took the boy's hand, and put on a fake smile. The same fake smile she had had on all night. All of her suitors were supposed to be Eggman's most promising young men, but the only free ones, were the dullest people you could ever meet.

The previous gentleman who had been hanging by Scarlet for a while was finally taken over by a new one, but by this time, Scarlet wasn't even going to look at him. _He'll just be another young bore. _She thought.

"You look like you're having as much fun as I am." The man laughed.

For the first time all night Scarlet put on a real smile. _Finally someone I can have a conversation with._

"Am I that obvious." She laughed back.

"Well –"

Scarlet's grin grew "Don't answer that. Want to go somewhere we can actually talk?"

And without waiting for an answer the boy was being dragged out onto a quiet balcony.

"This is my favourite place to be on board the ship. It's always so peaceful and relaxing." Scarlet sighed

"You don't strike me as the type who likes peaceful." The boy responded

Scarlet turned, and actually looked at the boy. He was a blue cat, about her age, with a look of determination inside him. Scarlet was curious, "What's your name?" and as an afterthought, "I'm Scarlet."

"Thorn. Do you live on Eggman's ship?" Thorn questioned

Scarlet smiled, he was just as curious as her, "Yes, with my mother."

"What about your dad? Is he Eggman?" The nosy cat quickly bit his tongue, as he saw the look on Scarlet's face when these words stumbled out.

After a few minutes she responded. "I have no father. Eggman is the closest thing, though he is more like an uncle to me. What about you?"

Thorn smiled, "I have a dad, mum, and a sister, Sun. Is it nice living on a big ship like this? Do you ever get bored?"

"Sometimes I wish I lived somewhere smaller, but it is nice to be able to move anyway you want. No I don't get bored. If I've nothing to do, I practise my fighting skills. My dream is to someday fight off a whole robot army singlehandedly." Scarlet quickly reeled on herself. She realised she'd let her guard down too much, but something about this cat, made her feel safe, and relaxed.

He took no notice. "I like fighting to, though there is only one man I want to defeat. It was my dad's goal too."

A new person walked onto the small balcony, and Thorn quietly stepped into the shadows, he knew no one knew him, but he wanted to keep a low-ish profile anyway. "There you are Scarlet; I've been looking everywhere for you."

Scarlet smiled. It was her favourite person. "Uncle Eggman!" she threw her arms around him, "Thank you for the dress. It really is beautiful."

"Nothing compared to you." He replied with a smile. "Come on in soon, we can't cut the Christmas cake without the guest of honour."

Scarlet turned the colour of her name. "I'll be in in a minute, I promise."

"Uncle Eggman?" Thorn laughed, walking back into the light.

Scarlet went an even deeper red. "At least I speak correctly." She retorted, before bursting into a fit of giggles with her strange new friend.

Thorn knew that his dad would be looking for him soon, but he had the whole night to find out about this mysterious, beautiful girl. He wasn't going to give up this chance for the whole world.

"Come on Thorn." Scarlet laughed grabbing hold of his wrist and tugging. "I need to cut the cake." And with that the two new friends stumbled back into the main of the ship, still in fits of giggles.


	10. Friends

"Come on Thorn, you're soo slow." Scarlet turned and stopped for the third time, to let Thorn catch up.

Thorn wasn't too happy, "You're too fast. Seriously, where did you learn to run, the Olympics?"

Scarlet frowned. "Funny. But at least I didn't learn to run from snails." Scarlet retorted, "Anyway we're almost there."

Five minutes later the two friends walked into a clearing. A pool of water sat in the middle of the clearing, with a bench beside it.

"Wow, you never told me how beautiful it was." Thorn mumbled.

Scarlet frowned again, "Liar. I told you twice, you just don't pay an attention."

Thorn grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Hey, want to go swimming?"

"Okay. At least you remembered your swimming costume."

The two teenagers slip off their clothes, revealing the swimming costumes beneath.

"Last one in's a rotten egg!" Thorn shouts running towards the water. Scarlet is ahead of him in seconds, but he doesn't care.

Scarlet dives into the clear blue lake. "Looks like you're the rotten egg", she laughs, as Thorn bombs his way into the water.

The water was warm from the sun's rays, and the two creatures were happy to swim through the water. Thorn soon gets bored of swimming; he can't keep up with Scarlet in water either, and so resorts to splashing her.

The hedgehog didn't take kindly to this, and starts splashing back.

"If only we could stay here forever." Thorn smiles, "The clearing I mean. It's just soo beautiful and calming."

Scarlet grins, "Yes, but wouldn't life get terribly dull if it was always the same?"

"I guess" and with that Thorn send another wave hurtling towards his friend, but by that time she had disappeared underneath the blue.


	11. The Truth

"Uncle Eggman, let me have a go, you know I can do it. I'm much better than these interns." Scarlet was whining again, the fifth time this week.

Eggman scowled, "Don't you ever give up?"

"Not a chance." Scarlet grinned with a proud look on her face.

Eggman crumbled. "Fine. One chance. Just be careful. If you're as good as you think you are, then you know that you're a good asset to hold."

Scarlet was over the moon, "I won't let you down" and before Eggman could change his mind, Scarlet ran.

An hour later she sat crouched behind a bush, watching her prey. This was her first big assignment, and nothing would stop her proving herself. The hedgehog she was following had been moving slowly for the past half hour. This was getting tedious.

Scarlet looked round at her surroundings. A second, maybe two had past, but that was enough. Scarlet looked back to find her prey gone. She looked all around the area he had just been. No one.

Suddenly she was pushed to the ground, and dragged out of the trees. Scarlet struggled, but it was no use. The hunter had become the hunted.

The creature she had been following, held her down, and started questioning her. Scarlet was scared. She knew how to get away, but her body refused to cooperate. Questions were thrown at her, but she ignored them all.

"Scarlet." Scarlet turned, to see the mysterious voice. Her head was thrown back into position by her captor, but not before she had seen Thorn.

"What are you doing? Get off her dad." Thorn was now shouting at this man, and pulling Scarlet to safety. She stood up, and stayed behind Thorn.

"What are you playing at Thorn? This girl has been following me around all afternoon, and I finally get her, only to be dragged away by you. Are you mad?" Sonic was just as angry as his son.

"Scarlet are you ok?" Thorn asked, sounding worried, while ignoring his father.

Scarlet tried to say yes, but nothing came out; instead she just nodded.

Thorn leant into her, and muttered one word in her ear. "Run".


	12. A New Enemy

It kept going through her mind. What exactly had happened, Scarlet still couldn't work out, but bits were still there.

"_What are you doing? Get off her dad."_

_His father, my father, how is it even possible, Thorn is two weeks younger than me._

The same thoughts kept going through Scarlet's mind. There was only one thing she could do. Ask her mother.

Ten minutes later Scarlet was standing outside her mother's bedroom door.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in", Amy's voice was happy, and Scarlet entered to see her mother preparing for the meeting she was attending that evening.

Scarlet took a deep breath. "Mother I want the truth. You've always told me that my father abandoned us, because he wasn't ready to commit. That's a lie and we both know it. Tell me the truth. The whole truth." Scarlet tried to make her voice sound empty, but rushing over her words spoilt this effect.

Amy looked stunned "Why do you think I've lied to you?"

"I've met his son." Scarlet retorted getting angry now. She didn't want any more of her mother's stalling.

Amy could see this on her daughter's face. "You're right. I should have told you the whole story. You see when I was young I fell in love with your father, but he just kept pushing me away. One magical night he finally gave, and he was mine, but afterwards he pushed me further away, and acted like nothing had happened. About a week later I found out he had proposed to a cat named Blaze. His wife, and the mother of the son you've met. After their wedding Sonic got fed up of me, and told me to get lost, that I wasn't wanted, and then that you probably weren't even his." Amy was ashamed. She'd hoped that her daughter would never know the truth, and even now she had left out the bit about ruining Sonic's wedding, and the drama that followed it.

Scarlet didn't know what to say. She had expected something bad, but how could her father say that to her mother, especially while she was pregnant with his daughter. Or was she?

Amy saw the look on her daughter's face. "Yes, you are his. Sonic was the only man for me. I never would have cheated on him."

Scarlet didn't see how her mother could cheat on him, when they weren't a couple, but she did know that she now had an enemy, and Scarlet would dedicate her life to teaching him a lesson.

_No one treats me and my mother like that. Not now, not ever._


	13. The Real Eggman

"Scarlet?" Eggman's voice was quiet, but authoritive. "Are you feeling okay?"

The pretty pink hedgehog that used to stand before him was gone. Eggman noticed the change straight away, and two weeks had passed since then. Scarlet was now completely obsessed with fighting. She practised all day until the pain was unbearable, and then she would rest, so that she could fight some more.

Eggman had noticed that the slim hedgehog had lost more weight, and her mother had mentioned how small she was.

Very few things scared Eggman. He knew that fear was the most dangerous emotion, but now he was scared. He had worked so hard to make Scarlet the best and he was scared that he would lose her. Although Eggman had always tried to think of Scarlet as another possession, she was different from the rest. Happy, hard working, affectionate. Eggman had grown to think of her as more of a daughter, but now he didn't know the girl before him.

Scarlet turned and put on a smile. "Of course uncle Eggman. Why wouldn't I be?"

_That's a good question, _though Eggman, and that question had been going round his mind for a while. Although she wore a smile, Eggman could see the pain inside the girl, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not work out why.

"No reason, you just look a little pale." Eggman tried to smile back, but seeing Scarlet this way just made him want to cry. Eggman never showed weakness, but on the inside he was feeling as frail as Scarlet looked.

Scarlet's smile vanished, "Oh. I better go back to training. Bye Eggman." She walked away.

"_Bye Eggman", no, no. She's never called me Eggman. It has always been Uncle Eggman. _To many this simple thing may have been nothing, but to Eggman, it hurt. He never was one to show his emotions. Emotions show weakness, and enemies prey on weakness. But now Eggman didn't care. He walked quickly to his quarters. If he was going to break down, he most certainly wouldn't have his employees watching.


	14. What to do

Thorn sat on a stump. Everything was so confusing. He now knew the truth about Scarlet, but this made matters worse. The day his dad had confronted her, was the day he lost his best friend, and his family.

First Scarlet had left, and ignored all attempts at contacting her. Then his family had pulled away from him. They couldn't believe that he was friends with the enemy. It seemed to Thorn that both sides though he was with the other side, when in truth he was just left forgotten, in the middle.

Thorn now spent most of his time out in the forest. He never went back to the clearing. That was his and Scarlet's favourite place.

Thorn was lost, confused, life seemed pointless now. He yelled out. Shouting at the sky. He wished that this torture would end. How could no one have told him the truth? If he had known then no of this would have happened. Everything would be fine. He and Scarlet could be back at the clearing, swimming through the pretty, blue lake.

"Why?" No matter how many times Thorn asked this question, it was never answered. "Why? Why me? Was my life just too happy? Did I do something wrong?" Thorn shouted until his throat was hoarse, and tears were streaming down his face. He missed his old life, but nothing could take him back their now. Nothing.

"Thorn. Is that you?"

Thorn turned towards his sister. "What d' you want Sun?" Although Thorn was hurting he put on an angry face. He wasn't going to let Sun see how weak he was.

She pulled back. Obviously not the reaction she had expected. "I dunno. I guess I just wanted to see how you were." Sun stepped closer to her brother. "I hardly ever see you around the house anymore."

Thorn could see she was upset, but this was partly her fault. Everyone was to blame, even him. Thorn hated the world, and it hated him back.

"Thorn. Why did you do it? Why did you cross over to the evil side?" Sun still sounded sad, but her brother was angry now.

"Go away Sun." He shouted, and as an after though, "Have you ever considered that you might be on the evil side?"

Sun now had a huge look of surprise on her face. "Well . . . I mean . . . Well . . . no. Don't be silly Thorn I'm not evil. They on the other hand, are."

"Well then you'll be pleased to know that I and Scarlet are no longer friends. Happy now?" Thorn sounded calmer, but Sun could see that her brother was furious. She had come looking for him by herself, but now wished she had brought someone. She was scared. Thorn looked like he wanted to hurt her, and she knew that he knew how.

"Thorn . . . I . . . I mean . . . Please Thorn . . . I love you–"

Thorn smiled, but it was a happy smile, it was a cruel, your hilarious, type of smile, and it made Sun gulp. She may care for her brother, but he didn't look like he had the same feelings.

"Thorn . . ."

Thorn scowled, "Go Sun. Now."

"But Thorn . . . I'm your family."

Thorn had his, "your hilarious" look on again. "Sun. I have no family." And with that he walked away. After a few seconds this turned a run. He may be nowhere near as fast as Scarlet, but Sun was easy to outrun. Thorn knew where he was going now. There was only one place he could go.

To Scarlet. To Eggman's ship.


	15. What really happened

Thorn kept running, he had left Sun far behind now, but he kept running. Suddenly an arm appeared in front of him. Thorn tried to dodge, but too late. He fell to the floor.

"Thorn, are you ok. The arm appeared again, this time to help him up."

Thorn stared at the mysterious fox. There was something strange about him, but Thorn didn't know what. Thorn was suddenly scared. Who was this mysterious visitor.

The fox interrupted his thoughts, "Thorn, I'm sure you'll have a lot of questions. After all I haven't seen you in years, but right now you only need to hear 1 story. The Real Story.

You see, Sonic and Blaze where walking their one day old daughter through the park, when Sonic heard a baby crying. Now this wouldn't have been strange, except for the fact, that they were the only one's there. Sonic followed the baby's crying, and found a tiny blue cat wrapped in newspaper, hidden under a thorn bush. You were so weak that it was a amazing you were alive at all, and Sonic and Blaze took you home, cared for you, and never let you go–"

Thorn was suddenly filled with anger, "Until now you mean." And he ran off again, now more certain than ever. So many new questions whizzed through his mind, _why didn't they tell me? Didn't they think I could handle it? Do they even love me; after all, I'm not theirs, just some abandoned baby, no one wants._

As Thorn ran, he looked behind him. No sign of the strange fox. Suddenly Thorn realised what was so off about him. The fox had two tails.


	16. Thorn's forgiveness

Thorn broke the surface of the lake he used to play. Life had seemed so simple here, while the rest of the world just offered confusion. Nothing seemed right or fair anymore, yet life just carried on. It tortured Thorn.

"Yaaaawwwwwwwww", Thorn howled to the trees around him. So many emotions tore at his insides. The worst of which seemed to drive him. Hatred. He hated his family for abandoning him. He hated Scarlet for ignoring him. He hated the world for carrying on. But most of all, Thorn hated Thorn.

_Why, why, why? I feel so wrong, it shouldn't be like this. No one understands me. Not anymore._

Thorn had known the truth for a long time now, but it still ate him up inside. _What am I supposed to do?_ Thorn knew the answer to this question, but still he asks it, hoping everything would somehow magically change.

Thorn took one last look at his childhood, before he ran.

...

Scarlet was so tired, she hadn't slept in months. Her whole life was obsessed with fighting. How to destroy him.

The young hedgehog stalked into her room, locking the door behind her.

"Hello Scarlet, long time no see. Why is that?" Scarlet jumped. She knew that Thorn would appear eventually, but his presence in her room was still unexpected. She looked at him. Thorn was taller and more serious than she remembered. He looked tired and fed up. She understood this.

Scarlet gulped. "Hello Thorn. I've been a bit busy. Why is that any worry of yours anyway?" Scarlet was short and flat.

Thorn smiled. Not a happy smile. More of a, I'm about to eat you now, smile. "I guess I thought you were my friend. Friends stick together. But hey, what's the difference between sticking together, and running from me?"

"Thorn." Scarlet fell to the floor and burst into tears. "I'm . . . I'm sorry Thorn."

The cat didn't move, but his expression softened. Thorn understood what Scarlet was going through. He had been going through it all too recently. "Scarlet–"

"This is all my fault. I pushed, and I kept at it, and I guess I pushed too much. Now my whole world has fallen apart, and so has everyone's around me. You're obviously in hell, my mother's drinking, and Eggman. . ."

Scarlet burst into tears again. She had been holding it in for so long, that she needed a good cry.

"I'm so sorry Thorn."

Thorn walked over to the crumpled heap, pulled her up, and kissed her. Neither Thorn nor Scarlet had ever had a first kiss before, and even if they had, this one would have won by miles. As Thorn kissed Scarlet, she started to kiss back, until they suddenly both pulled away. Then Thorn ran. He had left the window open, and jumped through it. The ship was hovering, but not high enough, for the fall to have hurt. He kept running, until he reached the forest, where he broke down. His feelings for Scarlet were so strong, yet they felt so wrong. He knew that they weren't blood related, but how important is blood anyway?

Thorn curled into a ball, and just lay there. _No one understands. I'm in love with my sister. It's wrong. _A new thought occurred to Thorn. _ Am I just embarrassed? Sure I love Scarlet, but who's to say it is wrong? Everyone is a hypocrite. Has there ever been anyone who isn't? A married man says he loves his wife more than anything, and then looks at a younger model. A friend who says forgive, while spiting an ex-partner. A mother who teaches her children not to lie, while making excuses for work. Who hasn't done it, and who are they to say I'm in the wrong?_

Thorn sat back in the grass, with a smile on his face. He had finally gotten over the last of his issues. Unfortunately at the same time, Scarlet lay in a pile on her floor, unable to comprehend what just happened.


	17. Goodbye

Scarlet watched as he walked further from the safety of his home. This time she wouldn't fail. This time he would die.

She stalked him from a safe distance, careful to remain invisible. The last time she had been in this situation he had caught her, and Scarlet wasn't willing for a repeat.

Soon the two hedgehogs were far enough away from anything for them to go unnoticed and Scarlet decided to make her move. Slowly she slipped round the forest, until she was ahead of hr prey, been still unseen. One mistake could change the outcome of this fight, and Scarlet knew she had to be perfect.

Without warning the pink hedgehog sprung out of the trees knocking the elder surprised hedgehog to the forest floor. He was up before her, but she kicked his legs out from under him knocking him back down. The two hedgehogs stood back up almost simultaneously. Sonic grabbed Scarlet's wrists and tried to force her down, but she used the opportunity to flip him over her head, and kicked at his body as he tried to stand back up. Scarlet attacked her victim, but he was well trained and blocked her every move.

Sonic fought back and caught Scarlet's stomach with his fist. The strength of the blow pushed her through the air, slamming into a tree. Scarlet was up in seconds ignoring the terrible pain that she now felt and instead pushed her energy to cause him the same amount of pain. She managed to kick him hard in the side, but the blow seemed to have hardly any effect on him.

Scarlet took many more blows until the pain was overwhelming, but still she carried on fighting. She wouldn't let him win. Sonic had taken almost as many blows as his daughter, yet he stood there as if he felt no pain. He whacked Scarlet round the head, knocking her to the ground. She tried to get up, but he pulled her up before she had a chance, gripping her tightly, so that Scarlet couldn't move.

Scarlet was exhausted, and could see that Sonic had won, but she wasn't giving in. She hated this man with every ounce of her being. Scarlet brought all of the hate, the anger, the hurt to the surface, and suddenly she had a huge amount of strength. She ripped herself from his iron grip knocking her father into a tree. She sent blows at him from every angle, relentlessly attacking. Her sudden energy seemed to grow as Sonic weakened the force Scarlet had was too much to bear. Sonic was soon lying on the ground pathetically, but still Scarlet kicked at his body, until her strength subsided and she was too weak to do anything else.

Scarlet collapsed against a tree, her head was aching terribly, and all of the previous pains Sonic had dealt her came back. Her stomach felt like it was on fire, the pain was unbearable. The young hedgehog glanced back at her enemy. She knew he was dead before she looked, but she still had to be certain.

"Scarlet . . ." The voice was soft, scared. I turned my head away from the body, to Thorn. He looked shocked, scared, confused. He didn't know whether or not to comfort his friend. Thorn stared at his father, then back to Scarlet.

Scarlet smiled up at Thorn. The smile seemed happy, but at the same time, it scared Thorn. Scarlet stood up with the last of her energy, reaching into her pocket to take out a knife. Thorn froze. Scarlet mouthed the word "goodbye" to her friend, before plunging the knife into her heart.

Scarlet had been so confused, so lost for a while now, that her life had only one purpose, and now with that purpose dead, she had nothing left to live for. Nothing she wanted to live for. In a way, as she plunging the knife into her chest, the hole it made let all of her emotions, all of her pain, everything that hurt out, until she was just an empty, happy, shell. The loss of blood let the shell fade away, and as Thorn sat cradling his friend, one thought crossed his mind:

_What should I do now?_


	18. Eggman's Victory

Eggman had always dreamed of this day. The day when his enemy Sonic was no more, yet when this day finally arrived, and the party he had planned long ago was set about, the man felt nothing but sadness. Sonic was dead, but in the process, his best fighter, his secret weapon, his pride and joy had been lost.

Those around him thought that this was nothing, after all warriors are lost every day, but to Eggman it felt like he had lost a daughter.

Ever since the day all those years ago when Amy came to see him with her new born baby, Eggman had always been there for Scarlet. He had seen her grow into a young woman, taught her to fight, and even been there to cheer up when she was feeling blue, but now there was no one to scream uncle Eggman down the corridors, no one to brighten his day just by being there, and no one for Eggman to love.

A Flash back formed in Eggman's mind of his favourite memory of his favourite person.

"_Uncle Eggman, why do we have to fight" Scarlet asked with a confused look on her face. "Wouldn't the world be a nicer place if everyone was friends?"_

_Eggman smiled "Scarlet, you love to fight. What's really wrong?"_

_The five year old hedgehog scowled "I don't love fighting anymore. Mother says that if you fight, someone might get hurt, and I don't want to hurt anyone. I've decided that instead of being a fighter, I'm going to be a hippie, cook says that hippie's want peace."_

_The sound of laughter filled the room, and Scarlet turned to see a group of soldiers who were supposed to be practising, laughing at her._

"_It's not funny!" Growled Scarlet, "I'm going to be a great hippie, and not let anybody get hurt!"_

_By this point Eggman had also joined in laughing at the angry young hedgehog. "Scarlet, I think that's a lovely idea," Eggman chuckled, "but perhaps you can fight as well, after all even hippie's have to fight for peace."_

"_Oh." Said a more relaxed Scarlet, "Then I don't want to be a hippie. I'm going to be a vet instead, and then I can look after sick animals, and make them all better."_

Eggman knew then that this dream would never come true, after all, what use was this girl to him, if she wouldn't even fight. No, she was going to be just like him, a little Eggman. At this a new flashback popped up in Eggman's mind

"_Merry Christmas Uncle Eggman!" Eggman turned to see a young hedgehog running down the corridor with a present outstretched. Her mother hurried along behind._

_Eggman smiled "For me?"_

_Scarlet shoved the present into her uncle's hands, and smiled. "Open it!"_

_Eggman slowly tore off the wrapping, to find a photo of him and a nine year old, pink hedgehog. The frame was decorated with pasta, sequins and glitter, and a piece of holy was stuck to each corner. The photo has been taken a couple of months ago, at their Halloween party, and Scarlet was dressed up as a smaller Eggman._

Eggman looked at the frame that sat upon his desk. It was so beautifully decorated, by a happy, care free child. In a way he blamed himself. He could have brought her up differently, let her be more of a child. He had her fighting hours after she could walk, and had persuaded her into a fighting dream at the age of seven. He could have let her be a kid, but instead was obsessed with his secret weapon.

A single tear ran down Eggman's cheek. In this tear contained all the sadness he had over his lost child. And as it disappeared into his jumper, so too did Eggman, as he made his way to the celebration, to commemorate what his favourite person had achieved.


	19. Peace at Last

Thorn sat miserably in the clearing awaiting his fate. It had been two days ago that he broke into Eggman's ship, and left a note for him asking him to meet him here on this date. Thorn knew he would come. How could he not.

The clearing was white with snow, only his footprints on the ground, and the lake where he and Scarlet used to play was covered in a thick layer of ice. It felt like Thorn hadn't been here in years, though he knew the drama had only happened months ago.

Crunching footsteps on the solidified snow, brought Thorn out of his thoughts, he forced his head to turn to look at the man who ruined his life.

"You actually turned up." Thorn spat at the man, though he had excepted him to appear.

Eggman shrugged "How could I not come? We both know I've been looking for you since then, and we both know what day it is."

Thorn glared at the human, clenching his teeth together in anger. "And why may I ask have you been looking for me? Isn't it pretty obvious that I don't want to be found?"

"That doesn't mean that I'm going to stop looking. I needed to find you. I still do. I know most of the story, but you have the remaining blanks. Tell me Thorn, what happened between you and Scarlet?"

Thorn turned away before replying, his voice still coated in fury. "And why would I tell you that? After all it's not like you even care about Scarlet. She was just some super weapon, in your messed up head. And you got what you wanted. My father's dead. Scarlet's dead. Why can't you just leave it at that?"

Eggman walked slowly towards Thorn. He was only a few feet away before he responded to the young cat's questions. "I care about Scarlet much more than you will ever know. I want the truth, so that I can put her memory to rest. I want to know what **you** did to her, and until I do, I will never leave you alone." As he spoke Eggman sounded calm, but Thorn could hear the menace beneath it.

Thorn's eyes widened, and his anger continued to grow. "Me? You're the reason she's dead. You're the reason she isn't here today celebrating her 16th birthday." Thorn was now on his feet, matching Eggman's height.

Confusion now covered Eggman's face, "Do you even know what happened to her? I assumed you did, after all Scarlet was spending all her time with you before she became that creature, but I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry to have wasted your time, as well as mine." As he finished Eggman turned to leave.

"Wait." Thorn replied, confusion now in his own voice. "What do you mean? Didn't you tell her to kill Sonic, didn't you force her to become that fighting machine? How did you even know about me?"

Eggman turned back to face the blue cat. He could feel the tears in his eyes, as well as see those in Thorn's. "Yes, I wanted Sonic to die. That was my goal in life. That was Scarlet's goal in life. But I knew she wasn't ready yet. I still can't believe that she actually succeeded in killing Sonic. He was so much stronger that her." Eggman felt the tears, as they slipped down his face, unable to stop them any longer. "I didn't turn her into that creature. I pushed her, kept on pushing her, but I didn't snap her. I blamed you for that. I knew straight away when she met you, there was something different about Scarlet, but in a good way. As if she had more purpose to life than just fighting. It wasn't until later that I realized you were Sonic's son. I knew all about him and Blaze. Even your sister Sun, but Sonic was more careful with you. I didn't even know you existed. I didn't know he had a son-"

"He didn't" Thorn cut in. "They found me, and brought me up, but biologically I'm not his son. I'm not even sure if they loved me-"

This time it was Eggman's turn to cut in, anger raging in his voice. "How dare you say that? They brought you up, fed you, cared for you. Sonic and Blaze loved you as if you were there's. I know. Just because Scarlet shares Sonic's blood, doesn't make him her father. He never wanted her, while I did. She was my daughter, biologically or not, because I love her."

Thorn stared in disbelief at his elder, before mumbling out, "I love her to." Thorn's voice then hardened "I never got a chance to tell her, I was so confused back then. I thought she was my sister, even after I found out that I wasn't related to her. Now I know she was my friend, and she died before we could become more than that. You're right. You were her father, and Sonic was mine. We weren't related."

Eggman looked at Thorn in wonder. "Thorn, I don't think either of us will ever know what happened to Scarlet to change her like that. We both could have had an influence on it, but there's no point in thinking like that, because we'll never really know." At this Eggman put a hand on Thorn's shoulder. "Thorn, where are you living now?"

Thorn looked up at the human. Being this close to Eggman he could now see the age lines and pain in the old man's face. "No where I guess. Sometimes I travel to this area, to remember Scarlet, and to visit my mother. She worries about me. But mostly I just travel where ever my legs take me."

Eggman's lips turned up, into a smile. Thorn had only ever seen Eggman smile once before, when he was talking to Scarlet on the boat, the day Thorn crashed her Christmas party. "In that case, would you like to come and live on my ship? You don't have to do anything for me, or be with the other fighters, but if you want I have a spare room, since Scarlet is no longer with me. I know she would have wanted you to have it."

Thorn smiled back at Eggman, "She would have liked that. She would have given me a tour of your ship, and shown me how to fight as well as her, so that we could have taken on an army of robots together. She would have raced me around the ship, and forced me to call you Uncle Eggman, just as she did, and she would have smiled constantly, because she was always that kind of person. I don't know how it would feel to be on your ship without her Eggman, but I think I would like to stay in her room, and practice fighting, until I can destroy an army of robots, because that was always her dream."

And with that the young blue cat, and the old human walked off together, talking about all the things that Scarlet would have wanted.


End file.
